


Truly perfect

by Spuwuk



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, bongbeom, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spuwuk/pseuds/Spuwuk
Summary: After Jibeoms original plans with his crush on valentines day fail his housemate Jaehyun takes him out instead
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Kudos: 16





	Truly perfect

Jibeom had planned on spending the valentines day with his crush Bomin. Jibeom was getting ready to go out to meet the guy he was gonna spend the day with when suddenly his housemate Jaehyun knocked onto his door. ” Bomin is at the door” Jaehyun said and then Jibeom heard him walk into his room and slam the door shut. Jibeom quickly got up and ran to the door. ” Hi Bomin!” He said to him through the already opened door. ”Hi, Let’s go” The dark haired guy responded in a annoyed voice. Jibeom shrugged his shoulders and quickly grabbed his jacket and stepped out of the door.

(2 Years ago)

Jibeom was running in the school hallway. He had woken up too late this morning and was already really late for his biology class. He turned around a corner and bumped into a tall black haired guy. Next thing Jibeom remembers is waking up in the nurses office and seeing the same dark haired guy sitting next to his bed.  
Later Jibeom found out that the guy was the basketball teams leader Choi Bomin. Ever since that day Jibeom had always been trying to catch Bomins attention but has never actually succeeded untill the day he finally asked Bomin to be his valentines day date.

(Present)

Bomin and Jibeom were walking towards the park, Suddenly Bomin stopped walking. Jibeom turned around and looked at Bomin confused as to why he had stopped walking, then the tall guy spoke ”Look Jibeom, I know you like me” Jibeoms heartbeat was starting to rise, how did Bomin know that he liked him. Bomin continued ” But I don’t have the same feelings for you… I’m gonna go home Jibeom, Please don’t think of me like that anymore. I don’t think we should meet each other anymore either.” Jibeoms face dropped, he watched as Bomin turned around and started walking away.

When Jibeom arrived home, he fell to the floor and started sobbing. Seconds later Jaehyun came rushing down the stairs, he sat on the floor with Jibeom. ”What’s wrong Jibeom?” Jaehyun asked with a clearly worried tone. ”Bomin told me that he didn’t like me back, then he just left.” Jibeom said through his sobs. Jaehyun didn’t say anything, he hesitated for a second before pulling Jibeom into a hug. ”It’s okay Jibeom, he wasn’t worth it if he treated you like that.” Jaehyun said with a comforting tone. Jibeom cried on Jaehyuns shoulder and he felt comfortable.

Jibeom woke up, it was 6:37 PM. Jibeom looked around and saw Jaehyun sleeping on the floor with a wet towel in his hands. Jibeom smiled ”Cute” He whispered, then he got out of bed. Jibeom went down stairs and took out a ramyun packet from the cabinet. He heard someone come down the stairs, Jaehyun walked into the kitchen. ” You want some?” Jibeom asked Jaehyun. ”No” Jaehyun said and took the ramyun packet out of Jibeoms hand ”Were going out to eat, put your jacket on. I’ll buy you anything you want.” Jibeom looked at Jaehyun walking out of the kitchen with a confused look on his face.

(2 Years ago)

Jaehyun stepped out of his mothers car, he looked at the small house that he was about to share with some stranger he had never met before. ” Jaehyun, heres your bag” Jaehyun turned around and looked his mother with a sad expression on his face. He had always enjoyed spending time with his mother ever since he was a little kid. ”Hey, whats wrong Jaehyun” His mother said as she placed his bag on the ground. ” Should I just stay home and go to the university there” Jaehyun said now almost crying. ” No Jaehyun, sweetie this is your dream university. I can always visit you, I’ll make sure to visit you often honey.” Jaehyuns mother looked at him with tears in her own eyes too.

Jaehyun hugged his mother before she left. Jaehyun watched as she drove away and soon her car disappeared. Jaehyun sighed and then he finally went inside. The house seemed really comfortable and oddly, it was alot bigger than he had expected. Jaehyun went up the stairs and saw a small hallway with three doors. He opened the last one thinking it was a bedroom but he was met with a very small bathroom. He noticed that the sink already had someones skincare products spreaded all over the edges. Jaehyun closed the door and opened the closest door next to the bathroom door. He opened the door to a fairly small bedroom but it was empty so Jaehyun went in. He closed the door and dropped his bag onto the bed. The door behind Jaehyun opened a few seconds later scaring Jaehyun. ” Hello!” A mans voice yelled. Jaehyun quickly turned around to face the door. In the doorway he saw a guy that had dark red hair and was dressed in full black clothes.”Ah, Hello” Jaehyun said and quickly bowed. The red haired guy stepped inside Jaehyuns room, ”You have a bigger room than I do…” He said as he looked around Jaehyuns room. 

Jaehyun had liked Jibeom ever since the first time they met, he thought Jibeom was really cool and he always wanted to hang out with him. But Jaehyun knew Jibeom liked Bomin so he didn’t bother telling the red haired boy how he really felt about him. He spent all of his time writing and studying so he wouldn’t have to think about Jibeom and Bomin. So when Jibeom came home one day and told Jaehyun that he asked Bomin to be his valentines day date and that the boy had agreed the blonde haired softie felt heart broken. He had locked himself in his room for 2 days and just drowned himself in writing and studying, barely even getting any sleep.

(Present)

Jibeom placed another piece of meat in his mouth, he wondered why Jaehyun was being so nice to him. Jaehyun had always been really quiet and spent most of his time in his own room reading books or writing something on his computer. Jibeom looked at Jaehyun as he was grilling the meat, Jaehyun looked really concentrated on the meat grilling. ” Why are you being so nice to me Jaehyun?” Jibeom asked as he was eating the piece of meat. ”I didn’t want your valentines day to be completely ruined, I know im not as good as a person you like but try to enjoy it atleast.” Jaehyun was still looking at the meat he was grilling. Jibeom looked back down at his plate flustered, then he picked up another piece of meat and ate it.

Jibeom and Jaehyun were walking at a park, Jaehyun had bought them coffee even though Jibeom was a bit hesitant on it. ”Let’s sit over there” Jaehyun said as he pointed at a bench under a tree. They sat in silence before Jibeom spoke ”Thank you for today, it was really fun. It was actually more fun to spend the day with you than my original plan.” Jaehyun looked at Jibeom with his bright eyes, he smiled. ” Thank you Jibeom, I liked the day too… honestly, it couldn’t have been better.” They both looked away a bit flustered by the situation. ”Actually Jibeom I have something I want to confess…” Jaehyun looked at his feet and scrached the back of his head as he was speaking, Jibeom could see the redish color on the blonde haired boys cheeks. Jibeom thought Jaehyun looked really cute when he was shy. Jaehyun continued ”I have been holding this in for a really long time since I knew you had a crush on Bomin and I was afraid I was gonna get rejected…but…” Jaehyuns whole face was bright red. ”I like you Jibeom… I like you alot” The boy looked up and Jaehyun could see his bright teary eyes. He saw as a tear drop fell onto Jaehyuns red cheek. Jibeom moved closer to Jaehyun and wiped the tear drop away with his thumb. Jibeom hesitated for a bit before pressing a soft kiss on Jaehyuns lips.

(One year later) (Valentines day)

Truly Jibeom had always liked Jaehyun ever since they met, but Jaehyun kept his distance from him so Jibeom thought Jaehyun didn’t like him back. Him meeting Bomin and falling for him was his way of coping with the fact that he would never be with Jaehyun. So when Jaehyun confessed his feelings to Jibeom on that warm spring night a year ago, it was the best thing that could have ever happened.

Jibeom was sitting at a Korean BBQ restaurant, he was grilling the meat. Jaehyun walked to the table from the bathroom. ”Ah your finally back, here have some of this meat . I tried to grill it like you do” Jaehyun took a piece of meat and ate it, ”Close enough” He said and smiled at Jibeom. Jibeom loved to see Jaehyun smile, his smile was the prettiest thing Jibeom had ever seen.  
”Wheres the bench we sat at…?” Jibeom questioned as he took a sip of his coffee. ”Isn’t it that one over there?... or is it that one” Jaehyun looked at the benches confused and scrached the back of his head. Jibeom took Jaehyuns hand and started walking to one of the benches. They sat down and Jaehyun placed his head on Jibeoms shoulder. ”Everyday with you truly is perfect.” Jaehyun said as he looked at the dark night sky. ”I love you Jaehyun” Jibeom said as he leaned against Jaehyun. ”I love you too” Jaehyun whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my first work! Please leave something in the comment section!  
> S:)


End file.
